


Ribbons & Oil

by ultimatehope



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatehope/pseuds/ultimatehope
Summary: Kili decides to leave his kin and home in Erebor to move to Mirkwood with his Elven love. He takes to his first evening with some hesitance that Legolas tries to help resolve with one of their age-old activities.
Relationships: Kíli/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Ribbons & Oil

“How do you feel?” asked Legolas. He stood in front of a mirror stretching from the floor to right above his head. In his hand was a comb that pulled through his elegantly blonde and dampened locks. He wore no more than a silk robe that stopped right mid-thigh and was hardly tied tight enough to avoid it draping from his shoulders.

Kili watched his post-bath routine with interest, sitting with his legs crossed in the middle of the elf’s bed. He twirled his hair, softened by elven oils and a lover’s touch, and he pondered on the question. In reality, he felt… small. 

As small as the dwarves stood in stature, never did it seep into their emotions. They were proud people, especially those who ventured to reclaim their mountain from the dragon. The story was told across Middle Earth and it was enough to hoist Kili up, feeling taller than any being that faced him. 

However, the move to Mirkwood, being in a bed that he didn’t consider his own yet -- how could he? It had been there thousands of years before he was born and would probably still be here thousands of years after he perished. 

Legolas cooed, “Kili, love?” 

“Oh, you know--” was his hasty reply. Kili shrugged and scooted to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs off of it.

Legolas set his comb down and pulled his hair into a loose bun atop his head.

Kili raised an eyebrow, “You don’t want me to braid it for you, love?”

“Not right now. You’re tense,” He wagged a finger as he spoke, “This is odd, isn’t it?” Legolas’ baby blues filled with determination and he marched around the room with Kili’s eyes following him. He lit incense and candles, spraying the room and rubbing some oils in his hands before meeting Kili at the bed and rubbing their hands together, “Sniff this?”

A smile was across the elf's face while the dwarf gave a more skeptical look as he sniffed in the scent of lavender with a hint of another plant that he couldn’t identify. Legolas grabbed the ribbon that held his robe together and undid the loose bow before pulling the ribbon away. His robe fell at his sides, exposing his bare body. 

Kili let a smirk fill his bearded face as he reached up to touch his elf, only to squawk when his hands were slapped away. Before he could reel back, Legolas twirled the ribbon around his wrists. All it took was one pull to secure it in a knot that the dwarf didn’t recognize by name. 

In a graceful movement, the elf stepped onto his bed. Two strides and he pulled Kili backwards with some grumbling from the dwarf. He couldn’t help but giggle as he secured the ribbon to one of the posts behind his bed. 

Kili pulled against his binds, a burst of fire igniting behind his eyes, “Let me go, elf--” His tone was playful and he extended one of his legs, brushing his heel against Legolas’ groin with a show of his teeth. 

Legolas pushed into a firm kiss, catching Kili’s lips as his hands grabbed his hips and pinned them down against the soft blankets. It was with ease that he undid the ropes that bound the dwarf’s pants and slid the garment off his body. His kisses fell upon his beard, down his jaw and throat, and briefly finding his chest where the neck of his tunic fell. 

Kili deliberately forced his body to relax. This was the love of his life and how could he not fall victim to his embrace? As he had since they met … 

It took not even a moment of trailing kisses before Legolas dropped onto his front and fell between Kili’s thighs. With his pants discarded, a kiss was pressed to his cock while his palm came against his balls. He peppered more kisses across his hips and waist, slender fingers stroking down his shaft.

The attention was enough to pull throaty moans from the dwarf, eyes drifting shut until he remembered his hands were bound. It was so natural to fight against the ribbon, and he knew if he tried hard enough, he’d break it … or at least, that’s what he told himself.

Kili felt a burning heat cross his face when Legolas’ lips fell lower. He tried to repress that higher-pitched sound but like it were nothing, the elf’s tongue slid over him. By the underside of his shaft, his balls, and right into his asshole. 

And he knew he was done for.

Legolas’ tongue was deliberate, his fingers all too knowing exactly where to touch the dwarf, and he was slow. All too keen on taking his time as the dwarf wriggled beneath him. He wouldn’t stop until he had him panting and begging for more. 

It wasn’t fair. By any means. 

Kili wrapped his fingers around the ribbons that held his arms up, lifting his hips firmly as the tongue explored his most delicate area. He felt the heat rise through his midsection and chest as a strangled cry erupted, breaking past any barrier he put up to silence himself.

Legolas wrapped her fingers around his cock and squeezed but it received significantly less attention than his ass. And for good reason … the elf knew the power of his own tongue. He added a finger after a few minutes, dragging his tongue up his taint. He took a moment to kiss his balls, sucking on the tender skin. 

Kili twisted and leaned his head as far back into the pillows that he could. “Legolas, my love--” He croaked, struggling against his binds again as the desire to take all of the elf’s platinum hair into his fists presented itself.

Upon not being able to free himself (though, he would insist it wasn’t because he was incapable but because he was playing along!), he let a whine come out, “Legolas, please, let me touch you--” His teeth gritted together as he threw his head back again, straining.

Legolas reeled his head up, blonde threatening to spill out of his bun, and there was a look in his eye as wild as the forests of Mirkwood. He grinned with his tongue slipping between his teeth, “I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you, dwarf?” A laugh came out afterwards and another squeeze was given to his growing erection. 

“Legolas, don’t be coy with me, you’ve started this and I wish to finish it--” Kili panted but fell out of focus when Legolas mouth returned to his body. Each kiss and lick, every time he sucked on his skin, it was driving him crazy… 

“Oh, he wishes to finish it?” Legolas’ tone was far too patronizing for him to possibly be speaking to an heir of Erebor, and his words melted into his tongue penetrating Kili once more. It was making the dwarf believe that elves simply didn’t have to breathe. 

It was all too much, he swore, and he mixed his begging with dwarvish and elvish curses, “Legolas--” He was whining at this point, lifting his body up against the attention he received, and when he finally felt his body give out, his eyes veered downwards. 

And what Kili saw was enough to strike him down!

Legolas paused eating him out, head lifted once more, and his fingers, decorated with the product of Kili’s climax, were pushed into his mouth. In a fantastic show, he licked his fingers clean of cum. His pale blue eyes met Kili’s. 

And that’s when Kili remembered exactly how he got into this position.

He was in love with Legolas. With every chaotic gaze. The look in his eye reminded him of when he struck down orcs with his arrows, when he ran out of arrows and ripped his sword from his hip to finish off another being. He looked into the elf’s eyes and saw excitement and a feral energy. 

Legolas wished to pretend the elves were so much more regal than dwarves yet he wasn’t anything like the king of Mirkwood, definitely not as calm and serene as the lord of Rivendell, and certainly nothing like the noble beauty that was Galadriel, he was… 

The love of Kili’s life.

Not a single fight of theirs mattered at the cusp of the evening for they were still together, against all odds, against their kin’s ill wishes…

He was so caught up in the moment that their eyes locked that he gasped when Legolas’ tongue licked the rest of the cum off of his cock. Kili blinked harshly and breathed heavily, “I love you, my prince--”

Legolas was quick to reply with, “And I love you, my prince--” before his fingers dove into Kili next. He curled them up and revel in the squeak that erupted from the dwarf. His arm flew out towards his nightstand to get some oil but somehow, Kili knew he wouldn’t be graced with elf cock for quite a bit … 

Maybe it was good to slow down every now and again...


End file.
